


【本亨】ABO

by justkeepshipping



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeepshipping/pseuds/justkeepshipping
Summary: 诱导发情 ;)





	【本亨】ABO

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha本x伪alpha实omega亨  
> 不逆！不逆！大写的不逆！OOC肯定有QAQ  
> 顺便这里设定，大本没有结过婚，  
> 然后墙也不太清楚片场拍摄什么的，所以大家尽量忽略一些不太合理的事情吧  
> 呃然后就是墙对ABO的理解也可能有一点私设。
> 
> 日常文笔废

亨利卡维尔是一个Alpha，毫无疑问，众所周知。只要看看他那健壮的肌肉和坚毅的面孔就行。

所有人都这么相信着，包括他的同事和朋友们，有什么理由去怀疑呢？亨利卡维尔待人和善，胸怀宽广（同时也是字面意义上的），也是一名敬业而优秀的演员。他不是那些毫无存在感的beta一员，更不可能是情绪过于敏感的omega。而且他是超人，Superman！最伟大的超级英雄！超人自然是alpha，理所当然。

本阿弗莱克也是这么相信的，好吧，作为一个alpha亨利可能不是那么…有侵略性，但这大概就是所谓英国人那一套，什么绅士风格之类的。  
直到他在路过亨利的拖车时闻到了，呃，omega发情期的味道。

他保持了一个同事间应有的礼貌绕开，不管亨利卡维尔什么时候带了一个发情期的omega到片场都与他无关，他唯一可能要考虑一下的是这会不会影响电影拍摄进度，但这大概不是由他来担心的问题。  
本阿弗莱克凭借强大的意志力远离了亨利的拖车，蝙蝠侠般的意志力，他无奈的想到，这大概可以帮助建立人物角色之类的。给自己打了一针抑制剂，草草的解决了一些“小”问题，趁着太晚之前睡了过去。  
明天是和超人的对手戏。 

今天所有人都注意到平常和善如beta的亨利卡维尔aka现任超人扮演者似乎有点脾气暴躁，一段普通的办公室戏份硬生生被他演成了上战场前的总动员，简单来说就是alpha气场全开的状态。对面扮演路易斯莱恩的beta被压制的几乎毫无存在感，扎导反反复复看了几次片段，只能无奈的把这段改成超人和蝙蝠侠对立的第一步。  
中午的时候亨利卡维尔消失了，本阿弗莱克怀疑这和他昨天闻到的omega气味有关，那他们为了工作牺牲的可够大的，发情期的omega不能离开自己的alpha，除非他们没有绑定过。Ben无奈的想，他真的不想做举报自己同事的人，也不认为亨利卡维尔是个混蛋之类的。

再等等看吧。

另一边亨利脱下了身上的衣服，尽快冲了个澡洗去身上的粘腻，常年使用各种抑制剂导致他现在抗药性极低，气味阻隔剂对发情本身也毫无帮助，而且如果大量出汗或冲水，气味阻隔剂就会失效，毕竟它本质上是一种外用药。  
常年使用抑制剂，已经对亨利的身体造成了本质上的伤害，最开始只是青少年时期为了在学校里过的好一点，到现在为了工作不得不如此。他的医生警告他绝不能再使用抑制剂了，一旦抑制剂失效，他将会迎来难以控制的发情期，比以往任何一次都要长久而剧烈，（hhh感受到我的恶意了吗）而且持续使用有可能导致他无法生育。

没错，亨利卡维尔是个omega，而且正在发情期。

他热爱他的工作，当然也不是说就没有omega演员了，其中一些——事实上是绝大部分——都是相当优秀的演员，也有很多优秀的beta演员。只是超人的扮演者必须是alpha，因为大部分人都认为omega没有肌肉，也不需要大脑，只要有张漂亮的脸就够了。

从一开始媒体和粉丝都没有给他这个机会，所有人都默认了他是一个alpha，在饰演超人之后他更是失去了解释自己的机会。  
于是结果就是这样，越来越多的抑制剂。

他打开抽屉，给自己打了一针，然后喷上了大量的气味阻隔剂，期望这能让他挺过这个下午。  
亨利很快就开始庆幸自己的决定了，因为很明显在泥水和人工降雨里打滚不是什么轻松的工作，他的紧身衣也让他觉得喘不过气，氪星人不需要呼吸，大概也不会出汗来着，他讽刺的想到。工作人员一刻不停的往他身上喷水，防止他中暑，但事实上意义不大，发情期带来的高热一时半会都不会退去，亨利只希望抑制剂和阻隔剂不会失效。

好像确实不会出汗，在被本阿弗莱克摔到垫子上的时候他想到。这是最后一幕了，安全措施做的不错，但是他从垫子上爬起来的时候还是踉跄了一下，毕竟一下午的打斗戏下来，谁都累的不行了。  
很明显，氪星人也不会摔倒，或者摔倒之后也只会把地面砸个坑。因为他们的靴子也不防滑。

这是亨利卡维尔被本阿弗莱克扶住的时候的第一想法。  
天啊，他的味道可真好闻。这是亨利卡维尔的第二想法。  
完了，抑制剂失效了，这是亨利卡维尔的第三想法。

本阿弗莱克只是凭借本能顺手扶了一下这个一直让他颇有好感的同事，没想到会闻到omega的味道，开始他只是很尴尬的觉得年轻人精神头真好，但是这很明显有点不对劲，omega的气息闻起来太明显了，也太诱人了。  
像维纳斯女神脱了衣服在你眼前跳舞一样诱人。  
而且纯洁的像狄安娜女神一样闪闪发光。

三秒钟后，结合亨利卡维尔身上的高热和对于高强度工作之后来说过于甜腻的喘息，本·一个ABO生物学学的很好的男人 ·阿弗莱克 得出了一个结论。

他震惊的看向身边的亨利卡维尔，“你是个omega?”  
#我的同事突然变成omega发情了我该怎么办#  
#他是个alpha我也想上他来着#  
#超人居然是个omega#  
#我还觉得他闻起来真的很棒#  
#我想上我同事#  
#在线等，急#  
亨利卡维尔点了点头，喘息着，还没有人看到他们所在的角落，他必须趁着没人注意到这里有一个发情期的omega之前给自己打一针抑制剂。本阿弗莱克扶着身边的人向亨利的拖车走去，事实上他也热的不行了，他毕竟是一个正值壮年身体健康的alpha（好吧，可能有一点饮食不健康）

幸好没人注意到他们，于是超人和蝙蝠侠就好像连体婴似的溜出了片场。

进入拖车的下一秒，亨利毫不犹豫的脱下了身上的制服，超人的紧身衣不是为了舒适设计的，现在他浑身上下都被水沁透，紧身衣更是令人难过。  
扶着他进入拖车的Ben被这股浓烈的omega气息熏得头晕目眩。老天爷啊，他闻起来好极了，像一瓶精心酿制的葡萄酒，带着一点柠檬的香气，和酒本身的香甜气息，又不至于太过浓烈，抢夺了酒本身的口感 。

总结来讲，我想上他。

本阿弗莱克被诱导发情了。

Alpha发情不像omega发情，有固定的时间——当然omega也可能被诱导发情——alpha发情可以是无时无刻，但并不像omega一样感到强烈的需要，一针抑制剂足矣。  
除非是诱导发情。

诱导发情只能发生在两个匹配度极高的人身上，他们的信息素互相吻合，·彼此吸引，命中注定。而且抑制剂无效。

走到狭小浴室门口的亨利腿一软，就被身后传来的浓烈Alpha气息击倒了。

诱导发情，好极了。

但也许说到底这不是个那么难以令人置信的事情，亨利绝望的想到，他想过如果他的omega身份被发现之后该如何，但每一次他都只能得出一个结论，随便找一个不那么糟糕的alpha嫁了。  
这么来讲本阿弗莱克总比其他人好些，他们在片场闲聊时讨论过最近轰轰烈烈的O权运动，虽然Ben的看法里还带着一些Alpha固有的偏见，但亨利也意识到了他对Omega的尊重和理解。

他很快就没时间细想了。

后来？  
他们不得不在间隙里请了个假，然后？  
当然是他们从此幸福的生活在一起了啊。  
感谢O权运动，现在超人是个omega也没人说什么了。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
不想看肉的可以停在这里啦。  
下面上肉。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————

他很快就没时间细想了。

他被一个冰冷的怀抱压倒了，当然了，本阿弗莱克，一个alpha，甚至身上还穿着蝙蝠侠的装甲，压在一个omega，脱去了超人制服的普通人身上。  
Omega天性里的服从性几乎让亨利绝望，于是他开始抵抗，有那么一瞬间，他几乎成功了，甩开了身后的男人，蝙蝠侠的重装甲让人行动不便。但这行为同样激怒了Alpha，Ben挣扎的爬起来，在狭小的拖车里一步步逼向他的战利品，他的omega，兽性战胜了人性，本阿弗莱克双目泛红，几乎失去了理智。

亨利也离这一步不远了，他完全没法停止浑身上下的颤抖，给自己打上一针抑制剂，omega渴望自己的alpha，他同样备受折磨。

本没花多久就摆脱了身上的装甲，虽然可能在过程中损坏了一些部分，但到底还是摆脱了。

他从背后抱住亨利，低头寻找脖子上的腺体，想要建立一个临时标记。  
诱导发情，他们需要在彻底发情之前短暂的冷静下来。

Alpha的牙齿刺穿了脖子后的一块软肉，亨利停止了挣扎。  
于是挺长一段时间，他们只是站在那里，感受彼此。  
标记完成了，本阿弗莱克退后了一点，满意的舔了一口自己留下的痕迹。

亨利逐渐停止了颤抖，本的眼睛也不再泛红，理智短暂的回归了。亨利转了个身，现在两人面对面了。  
Henry不知道自己该说什么，诱导发情，他感觉的出来，临时标记都美好的像一个梦，就像你空虚的灵魂终于又一次完整，他们是命中注定的。  
Ben艰难的开口了，”so…你是个omega。”  
亨利点了点头，又怕对面的人误会：“我不是故意掩饰的，但是所有人都觉得我是alpha…”  
接下来的话融化在两人之间，本不需要更多的解释了。

狭小的车厢让他们不用歪歪扭扭的走多远就是床，虽然可能对两个身形高大的成年男性来说太小了些，但至少让他们的第一次不用在桌子上完成了。  
Ben拍了拍身下的男人，示意对方躺在床上，Henry顺从了，向他的alpha敞开了身体。  
Ben从额头开始一点点的亲吻身下这具美丽的身体，漂亮而年轻，每一块肌肉都包含着力量，但每一寸身体都放松着，任由他抚摸，舔咬。

这是他的omega。

本吻上对方的额头，在眼睛那里停留了一下，接着唇齿交接了更久，等他们分开的时候两人之间拉出了一条银丝。本接着咬上了对方的喉结，在脖子上印记，然后是饱满的胸肌（同样满是吻痕和牙印）和健壮的上臂，当然，还有那双略显娇小，指甲修剪的干净圆润的手。

本用身体分开他的omega，他的目标就在眼前，完全标记，想想都令人兴奋。他的omega已经有点等不及了，alpha的视线对他来说几乎算是折磨，Henry屈起双腿，在alpha满意的目光里更多的打开了自己。

本伸出两根手指，伸进了穴口，亨利的身体立刻就接受了，热情的包裹上他，潮湿又紧致。本又加了一根手指，三只手指伸进穴口抽插，不断带出一些粘稠的液体从穴口滴落下去，咕叽咕叽的水声在安静的环境下几乎被无限放大。亲吻着对方的喉结，本刺激着身下omega的身体，现在他确定对方准备好接受他的一切了。

本拍了拍身下人的身体，虽然此时伴侣是如此的诱人，做为年长的一方他却有义务担负责任。本观察着身下引人犯罪的背部曲线，比手指要炙热且大的多的物体抵上了omega的穴口，亨利睁开双眼，用带着水光的漂亮眼睛向他的伴侣传递着肯定，前端渗出了半透明的液体，身后的穴口收缩着吸允着alpha的龟头。

本抚摸着对方的yj，在对方放松之后操了进去，omega的后穴热情的包裹住了他。他开始浅浅地抽插着，等着对方适应。Omega摇晃着身体，不满的呻吟着，收缩着咬紧了身体里的肉棒。本吸了一口气，好吧，你自找的，不知死活的小混蛋。于是他在又一次抽出一点后重重的操了进去。肉棒深深的埋入对方的穴道，几乎抵到最深处的地方。

车厢里逐渐响起令人耳红的声音，omega身后分泌的液体被一点点带出来，再在抽插中化成白沫，两人的身体碰撞着，更不用提omega断断续续的呻吟了。  
Ben感觉到自己快射了，他加快了手上的动作，俯下身子，舔着身下人的耳垂，刚刚的一轮全身亲吻让他能准确抓住爱人的敏感点，耳垂就是其中之一。Omega断断续续的呻吟让本十分满意，当然要是他的omega能在喊上几句就更美妙了，但是不着急，他们有的是时间。  
Henry的身体紧绷着，又慢慢放松，在高潮中感受着精液有力的注入，被这感觉又带入了新的一波高潮。

射精之后Ben并没有马上退出，只是埋在那里，等着他的omega平静下来，当亨利的身体放松了一点之后，他退出来了一点，完全标记还需要一些什么。亨利翻了个身，现在他们面对面了，本盯着亨利的眼睛，把再次硬起来的肉棒又一次干了进去，这次没有等待，直接撞上了深处的另一处幽地，这效果是立刻的，亨利大声的呻吟起来，这一切对他来说有点太多了，和本在一起，一切都是那么的刺激。他喜欢这样。  
本放弃了一切技巧，大开大合的快速冲刺着，顶撞着甬道的最深处。他成功了，他的omega此时彻底的对他开放了，一个结形成了，他毫不犹豫的向身下的omega送上了自己的喉结。

标记完成了。

当结完全消退后，他们一起倒在床上，虽然床单弄的皱皱巴巴的，但是男朋友的身体够温暖，谁都不是很想动弹。  
本抓过扔在地上的手机，给他们俩请了个假，实话说他们刚才动静还挺大的，但现在他们无法去在乎那么多了。不管是本未经注册上了一个omega还是亨利的对外形象。  
这都不重要了，他们抱着对方，感受着彼此的心跳和体温，在下一波发情到来之前休息，现在他们有彼此，这就差不多够了。

后来？  
他们从此幸福且性福的生活在一起了啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还应该有一段浴室play来着，但是墙实在身心俱疲，无法继续了。  
> 困到没法检查错字  
> emmm  
> 有空再捉虫


End file.
